Wake up, Sunshine
by lights.camera.disaster
Summary: Wake up, it's later than it's ever been. -one shot-


...okay. Uhm. :D well! this... is a oneshot from a story i'm currently working on. its a _major _work in progress, which means it wont be on fanfiction or fanfictionpress anytime soon. But i should explain the characters and stuff, just so you get the idea... it wasn't meant to be a oneshot, but a friend convinced me to put it up anyway... -.- damn you.

Setting: Nevada Landing. You know, the old hotel outside Vegas that was taken down recently? Well i started this around the time that was till up (...that was a while ago), and i imagined all the stuff in there still. I'm not sure why. But yeah, that's where they are. I can't tell you why, because it would spoil the story if i ever put it up. .

Characters: Ashlyn- an argumentative, firey 17 year old with an attidtude that's too big for her small body. She was struck with a sudden illness that's weakening her will.

Xander- also very argumentative, and firey. 19, almost 20.

... well... have fun. . if you review, i may put up the rest of the story. Or just some more oneshots.

-start-

_**W a k e u p! **_**It's later than it's ever been.**

**-------**

**__****W a k e u p! ****It's never been this bad.**

**-------**

The sound of the locked door being clicked open told Ashlyn that Xander was back. She was still in (his) bed, not sleeping- of course, her stupid sickness made sure of that- but restlessly flailing around. (How could someone with such a high fever be so cold all the time? she wondered to herself) None of the clocks in the hotel were right, so she wasn't sure what time it was when he'd finally walked into the suite, shutting the door behind him.

It was quiet again.

She almost feigned sleep, nevermind the fact she was in _his_room, and not hers. That might have raised some questions. Nevertheless, her previous conversation with Natalie flashedback in her mind.

_ -flashback-_

_ "Whatever is wrong with you, Ash, isn't getting any better." She sighed as she took Ashlyn's temperature again- another high fever, coming it at almost 104. Natalie sat down next to her colorless friend, looking at the puffy redness of her swollen eyes. Ashlyn's once lively blue eyes were now a light gray- glazed, dull and lifeless. She was giving up and falling victim to her illness, and it was obvious._

_ Ashlyn didn't answer; she just stared blankly ahead._

_ "You should talk to Xander." Natalie pressed._

_ Ashlyn snapped to attention and her eyes narrowed. "Why?"_

_ Natalie sighed and stood up, rubbing her eyes._

_ "I hate saying this Ash..." she choked. Ashlyn stood up, shakily. Her look was a cross between concern and skepticism. Natalie turned around so she was looking Ashlyn dead in the eyes, blinking back tears. In a rush, she flew over and hugged her best friend. Confused and unsettled, Ashlyn just stood there._

_ "I don't know how much time you have left, Ashy." She whispered, tearfully. She embraced her friend for a moment longer until letting go._

_ "Talk to Xander." Natalie instructed, packing up her things and promptly leaving a very confused Ashlyn alone with her thoughts._

_----*-----_

Of course, Ashlyn knew what Natalie had been talking about, and it irritated her to no end. She was (probably) dying, so what was the point? She loved Xander, and she knew Xander loved her, despite the countless arguments they got in. What was the point in saying these painful goodbyes?

And yet, here she was; laying in _his _bed in _his _suite, bundled in a million blankets. And, on top of that, she was only wearing one of _his _t-shirts, and some underwear... She sighed, frustratingly, and glared at the ceiling. Greeeat.

There was shuffling at the doorframe, and Ashlyn quit her glare-off with nobody to see Xander. He was taking off his jacket, only stopping briefly to look at her before hanging it up. He didn't look all that surprised that she was there, but he still asked;

"Whatcha doin', Ash?"

Shaking, she pushed her mountain of blankets off and stood up. Nerves were setting off butterflies in her stomach. Why? It was so easy to yell at him, but why was it so hear to just... talk to him?

Ashlyn took a couple of steps toward him, but paused, searching for some words to say.

But, he only sighed angrily, and turned around.

"If you're here to say your 'touching goodbyes' you can save it." He grumbled, starting to walk away.

Ashlyn scrambled after him, desperately. "No!" She was weak, so her anxious rush shot white-hot pain into her legs, and she collapsed onto his back.

He turned around, and held her little hands in his. They were cold, and she was panting. If the light was on, maybe he would have seen the redness of her cheeks or ever the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

"Why?" She whimpered, keeping her head down. She shook, violently, holding back the sobs that threatened to over take her. "I... I don't want to die..." This was so unlike her, and she could tell that it startled Xander to see her so defenseless, but she went on, raising her voice into a shaky scream.

"I don't want to die without saying goodbye to you, Xander! I-"

She was cut off as he took his fingers to her chin, bring her teary eyes level with his. He was looking at her with uncharacteristic gentleness and she blinked. Glistening tears trekked down her ashen cheeks, like footprints in the snow.

"Why?" he repeated, looking at her for a moment longer. Then, the gentle touch was replaced by hands curling around her shoulders. In one movement, he'd turned around and set her against the wall behind them. Before she had time to be surprised, she was pinned by his arms on either side of her head. He wasn't rough, and the touch itself was still gentle, but the meaning was still there.

"You wanna know why, Ash?" He whispered, gruffly, into her ear, knitting his eyes brows together. "Because you aren't going to die. And you aren't going to leave me. Therefore, there's no reason to say goodbye. Let's use that breath for something more important, eh?"

Ashlyn started to protest. "But-!"

"No buts." He snapped, bringing his lips to her pallid cheek before resting his head against her neck. She relaxed and shifted toward his closeness, savoring it.

"You aren't doing to die." He told her, simply. "You're gunna stay here, with me. And when this is over, we're gunna get married and have attractive little insubordinate babies, and grow old and wrinkly together. You wanna know why? Because you're _not_gunna die. Because you're stronger than this, Trigger." He grinned against her neck. "I know you better than anyone, and i know you'll make it.

Ashlyn was still shaking intensely, but she wrapped her arms around Xanders neck, blinking tears down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Sounds like you're proposing, X." She giggled through her silent cries.

"Maybe i am." He laughed back. He pulled back ever so slightly, reaching into his pocket. Then, his hand was back on hers, intertwining their fingers. Ashlyn felt a soft, cold pressure on her ring finger. She looked down, and saw a thin silver band on her finger, topped with a small, glimmering diamond.

If she had been anymore out of character, she would have gasped and giggled. "Oh my gosh, i had no idea!" or something along those corny lines. But instead she furrowed her eyebrows, and gave him a very serious look. It was odd and misplaced on her childish features, and Xander laughed a little.

"I'm only 17." She said, looking up at him.

He rested his forehead against hers, tauntingly. "What's your point?" He grinned.

Ashlyn thought for a moment. "I don't think i have one." She then smiled, and looked down at her hand and wiggled her fingers, as if to show off the glittering diamond on her finger.

"And if i say no?" She teased, not taking her eyes off the ring.

He growled, playfully, and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle tackle.

"You wouldn't dare"

-------

**Good morning, sunshine. It's good to have you back. **

------

-end-

that was so incredibly corny.... -.- sorry. uhm, if you like this, i'll post the rest of the story... later -clicks- adios, me amigos. reviewww.


End file.
